Run If You Can
by XterlaVonzed
Summary: An AU of an AU named Guidestuck. Guidestuck belongs to scarvenrot, Homestuck belongs to Hussie. Did this out of my love for Guidestuck and Homestuck. rated T for violence, blood, language
1. Beginning of it All

**A/N Yay, first chapter! This is a AU of an AU. It is an AU of Guidestuck, a Homestuck AU (Confusing, right?) Anyways, I just had a really good idea after reading Guidestuck, so i decided to make a fanfic out of it.**  
**I do NOT own Guidestuck or Homestuck**  
**Guidestuck belongs to scarvenrot**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie**

Chapter One

? POV

I sat in my dark room. I awaited the orders to leave, and retrieve the secret 'weapon' . My lady was waiting for the perfect timing to send me on my way.

"Come, my servant," I heard her call, with a devilish, cooing tone.

I stumbled into her command room. She smirked at me. "I think you know exactly why I called, so go already."

I bowed my head. "Yes, Lady Serket."

I grabbed the pack of survival necessities, which was already ready for me to take. Soon I was out the door, ready to go find the boy.

You see, the boy is the secret weapon for Lady Serket's plan. She wants to rule, to take down the Empress of Alternia.

I do not support her ideas. At all.

But somehow I ended up her loyal servant. I cannot disobey my master. The reason I must obey is complicated. She has... a hostage. A hostage I do not wish to be dead.

Other reasons for my stubborn loyalty would be fear. Yes, I fear Lady Serket even though I am a purer blood than she. But she is strong. Stronger than me. And she makes sure she drives that fear deep into my heart and soul. The bruise on my face and scars on my arms and back prove her point.

My well being shouldn't concern you though.

Back to my journey. Speaking of my journey, it will end when I reach the Kingdom of Yarn and Omens. It was named so because it appears as if the grass is made from soft yarn, and the omen part I do not understand. Maybe omens were part of the native religion or such, it is beyond my knowledge.

My trip won't take long, however, since Lady Serket decided to put her base so close to the kingdom. I don't know why she picked such a location, so close to civilization. Her motives and plots still baffle me.

Ah, I can see the kingdom in the distance. Then I shall find the others, who have been living in the kingdom for a year or two. On Lady Serket's orders, of course.

Then it will begin.


	2. October 1st

Chapter Two

Prince Jaspers POV

It's October the 1st. Also known as my birthday.

Ugh, another birthday. Today I was turning sixteen. Sweet sixteen, yay.

Dad makes such a big deal out of my birthdays. Maybe I would have enjoyed it more if he actually spent some time with me, instead of throwing a giant party in the town square. And making a stupid parade for me.

And then all the villagers will bring gifts and then there will be cake. But honestly, I HATE it. I mean, Dad never spends time with me. I'm starting to think the giant birthday party is just his way of getting me out of his hair. Not that I do much.

I barely have any princely duties to attend to, since Dad always does them. I think he does that just to infuriate me. Make me feel like I can't do anything.

Why do I even care so much about Dad anymore? I mean, he's a pest when he's with me, but I feel like I need parent attention when he's gone. Jeez, I can never make up my mind.

Oh well, I have other things to do, I guess, like hang out with my best friend.

His name is Bec. He works for Dad as a knight. He's only been here for three years, though.

Honestly, I have no idea about his past, other than the fact he was born on some tropical island, and then moved to a colder reigon, that has lots of snow. When I think about that, trying to piece everything together, I don't understand. Why would someone ditch a tropical island for a snowy kingdom? It's crazy.

Did I mention the strange thing about Bec? That fact he has West Highland White Terrior _dog ears? _

I know it's strange that I think it's strange, considering the fact I have _cat ears. _What? I never said I was human. Although I look human, aside from my cat ears, slit shaped pupils, sharp claws, and fangs. And maybe my birthmark, which looks nothing like a birthmark.

It's shaped like a backwards swirly S with a cross on it. The cross has a diamond on the end of it. The mark actually looks like a tatoo in a way. And it's right below my amethyst eyes. My right eye, to be exact.

Bec has a strange marking by his eye as well. It's actually around his eye. It looks like an upside-down pentagon, and three vertical lines are right above it, cutting under his eyebrow. I think it looks like a paw print, honestly. He thought I was crazy when I told him.

Anyways, back to my birthday. Which I am so not excited about. What am I saying? I'm not even excited to be in existence period. Maybe if I wasn't royalty and treated like I was actually important, things would have been different.

I've even considered _running away. _But, as it is in the movies, they'd probably find me, bring me back, whatever. But just think if I could get out I could-

My thoughts are so rudely interuppted when I hear a knocking on the door. It's probably Dad, here to tell me the party is ready. Or maybe he's too good for me, and sent a butler instead.

Why can't I just think in peace?

I opened the door and- Oh wait, it was Bec. Well, I was thinking about him, and "speak of the devil" as they say.

Bec was in his silver and green armor. His knight 'uniform,' I guess you can call it. I'm surprised Dad didn't make him wear purple and black, the Kingdom of Yarn and Omens regular colors. Maybe he tried, I don't know. Bec's really stubborn anyways, and white and green WERE his favorite colors. I snickered a bit at the thought that he favored the colors because his eyes were green and his hair and ears were white.

"What's so funny? Never seen a knight in armor before?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I laughed a bit. "Yes, but I'm just thinking," I said with a grin.

"Whatever, let's just go," he said.

He's a little too grumpy sometimes, but I'm kinda, sorta, MAYBE a stick in the mud, so we're even. Wait did he say go somewhere...?

I snap out of my thoughts yet again, to see him half way down the hallway. I quickly run to catch up, then slow down once by his side.

"What do you mean 'let's go'?" I asked. "To the town square for the party, you mean?"

"No, I couldn't care less about your party, or birthday," he said.

I glared. I know, I hate my birthday too, but he could be a little less rude. "Excuse me?" I asked (demanded) as not rudely as I could.

"There's more important stuff than your dumb birthday," he said. I pouted.

"Listen," he said, glaring a bit. A took a step back. He wasn't the best person to be around when serious. "I'm trying to save your sorry excuse for existence."

"What?" I asked. Not mean, since I wasn't focused on the 'sorry excuse for existence' part. I was concentrating on the part of 'trying to save.'

"You heard me," he said. "Pack your bags, we leave at sunset."

"B-But..!" I stumbled on my words. It's not like I didn't trust Bec, it's just...

"Just go!" he snarled.

"O-Okay!" I said, not really understanding the current situation. I retreated back into my room to do as told.

What did Bec mean, trying to save? He was really mad and serious though... What's going on?


	3. City of Fire

Chapter Three

Bec's POV

Sometimes Jaspers can't even cooperate without getting into all the details! Jeez, he's a pain in the a** sometimes.

I guess I can't be too rude to him today. Today's the worst date for him, and on top of that I just told him we're leaving without explanation.

Truthfully, I AM saving his rear right now. It's... complicated.

I guess I have to explain it, don't I?

Earlier, I was strolling the castle perimeter with my little dog, Jade. She trotted behind me, her precious little paws making small padding sounds on the cobblestones.

I saw something in the distance, with my extra sharp eyesight.

They weren't people exactly. Not even close.

They were white. They looked like humans merged with animals, some less human than others. I knew what they were, don't ask me how I knew.

But I got this really bad feeling. A feeling reminding me of _her. _

She was my friend, at one point. Until I realized what a monster she was.

And now she was back. I knew deep down of her plans on this day. I remember her talking to me a few months back. Something about plots and weapons and thrones. And to think I thought she was stuttering nonsense.

But if her motives were true... If she was planning what she said, what made SENSE, then we were doomed if we stayed here.

We had to leave, it wasn't safe to be here when night fell.

"Hey, I'm back, can you explain now-" I heard Jaspers behind me.

"Not now, not here," I cut him off. I grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him out of the castle.

"Bec!" he yelled, yanking his arm away from me, slightly tearing the sleeve of his black long-sleeved shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me with eyes as purple as his vest.

"I'm not moving one inch until you tell me what is going on!"

I sighed. "Dude, we just need to go, alright? It's not safe."

"Not safe how?"

"Listen, bad people are coming by sunset, we need to leave! I saw them plotting, it's dangerous, Jaspers!" I nearly screamed. My patience was running out. Fast.

His eyes darted to the floor, as if deciding. "Ok," he muttered.

"Good," I said, picking up his backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Now let's go."

He followed me for a few minutes before exclaiming "oh!" and running back to his room. He came back holding his fluffy white cat, Rose.

Once outside, I whistled for Jade. She came racing to me within seconds. I picked up my precious puppy. She was a little black Scotti, with a white birthmark that looked like mine. Her collar was green, with a silver circular dog tag that had a blue dog head shape on it.

"So where are we heading?" Jaspers asked. We had been walking for a while now, about an hour, to be exact. We were plenty far from the castle, just on the outskirts of the town.

"The next kingdom over," I replied.

"Kingdom of Paperbacks and Moonlight?" he asked another question.

"Yes," I answered. A close friend of mine lived in that Kingdom. She would understand if I just explained the situation to her. She would house us, if we worked, of course.

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't realize what happened to Jaspers. He began _crying._

I turned around. The city, and the castle of Kingdom of Yarn and Omens _was on fire. _


	4. Targets Still In Sight

**A/N: Dear Guest, I see you have requested a bit of Bec X Jaspers. Honestly, I'm not a big fan of the ship (I much prefer Jaspers X Quinn and Bec X Cal). But I am a crowd pleaser. And since there arent many Guidestuck fanfics, I might put a bit of Bec X Jaspers for the shippers. I dunno, I kinda throw in a bunch of ships here and there. This fanfic isn't really focused on romance, so there might not be anything of any ship. Who knows?**

Chapter Four

Bec's POV

Ugh, I hate seeing him cry like this. Last time Jaspers cried like this, it didn't end up so pretty. It's a day no one speaks of. For reasons.

I quickly grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up. He was a little resistant, I expected that from him. I tugged him along the road.

"Bec..!" he choked out.

I ignored him. I wasn't going to let this distract me from our journey. I had a feeling this would happen, knowing some of Serket's men were arsons, and bad ones at that.

He kept sobbing. "Bec! T-The castle! M-My d-dad! The p-people!"

"Listen, there's no going back now," I tried explaining. "I'm sure everyone's safe!" I knew it was a lie. Everyone was doomed.

Maybe because of me. But nevermind that, it's not like I can save anyone from the near death now. There was a rumor of someone that had such a power, giving life to those who have lost it. I remember believing that for quite a while. I swear I was mad.

"Bec!" he yelled loudly. I turned to look at him. He wasn't weeping. He was _angry. _

"First, you just say we're leaving!" he said. "Then you drag me along without explanation! Then the whole kingdom is on _fire, _and you show no pity or compassion? Did you even care?!"

"Of course I cared!" I retorted. "Why do you think I dragged your sorry excuse out of there before they found you?"

"Explain who "they" are, Bec!" he demanded.

"Jaspers," I tried not to yell. "I promise I will explain! We just need to get as far away from there-'' I pointed to the kingdom "- As possible right now!"

He grumbled some very unkind words under his breath. He could be so fickle sometimes.

He refused to move. I had no choice but to grab his arm and drag him along. Pretty much what I've been doing this whole time.

Jade even helped a bit by biting at his slacks and trying to move his as well. Not that it really made a difference, but I appreciate someone was cooperating.

Soon, hopefully, this would all be over.

? POV

No luck in the Kingdom of Yarn and Omens. The prince was no where to be found. No where to be found in the kingdom, of course. We knew exactly where he was however, so none of that mattered.

Some prisoners were taken, of course. We, meaning the two others and I, had no choice but to gather hostages for Lady Serket.

The best hostage would have been the King. But alas, he was no where to be found either. Did the whole royal family disappear over night? Of course not, that's silly, considering we know the prince's whereabouts. So of course he couldn't have disappeared.

But as for the king's disappearance, the townspeople gave no explaination. It seemed as if they were either too frightened to tell, or had no clue at all.

Honestly, there was no other use of this kingdom. So Polyce and Cyprus lit the whole place on fire. Impressive, if you ask me. Of course, when I say impressive, I mean not of the good kind.

Watching the people run, burn. It was terrifying. But at the same time, I envied them.

That was an hour or two ago, though. Maybe more? Maybe less? I do not know. I never kept track of time. Not after learning there was no use of knowing what time it was. Time... such a confusing concept.

Anyways, do you remember how I said there was no matter if the prince was in the castle or not? How we knew of his location? Well, I did not lie.

Let's just say, Polyce is an excellent tracker. Maybe because of his psionics? Or the fact he is excellent at stalking around. I wonder how he is so stealthy sometimes. Considering his size, he isn't exactly small enough to hide in tight places.

His hearing though... I think that is what helped the most. Or was it the fact the knight is what you would call a "loud mouth?" He isn't exactly great at keeping plans hidden.

I don't think he knew one of my comrades had gotten into the castle. He knew everyone was going to die, I don't think he thought it was unwise to bark orders aloud.

I am such a bad host. I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I? You know my comrades names, but not even my own. Maybe you never will. You are just a figment of my imagination, aren't you? Someone for me to talk to, when I am alone and isolated, no matter how near Cyprus and Polyce are.

To talk to the two would actually force me to step out of my comfort zone, however. They both seem to be absorbed so much in eachothers company, they seem to forget me sometimes. It's irritating, really.

You probably wonder why I put up with them. Mainly because I must. It is my Lady's orders to work with them. And as you know, I musn't disobey my Lady. She has someone I hold dearly to my heart. That someone is her hostage. But you already knew that.

I shouldn't bother you with my life. It wouldn't interest a pureblood like yourself. Or are you a lowblood, like Polyce and Cyprus?

Are you on the blood caste at all? The question still remains if you are real or not.

Until I may answer that for myself, I will assume you are a pureblood.

Oh, it seems as though the next kingdom is in sight.


End file.
